real ,unconditional,forbidden love
by black-rose222
Summary: the spider has always been in control ..has always been the predator...but could the spider fall in love? or will the prey be the predator?...hope you enjoy ! kuroro x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello ^-^ this is my new story about the cold heartless kuroro Lucifer …

Hope you guys like it please review

Hope you enjoy it!

Kuroro Lucifer was sitting at the park reading a book and enjoying the fine weather, watching the children playing with each other and the women are chatting and giving quick glances at him. the strong mysterious leader of the group of killers, thieves and merciless creatures called the phantom group or as they are known to people the genei ryodan, around them he is the calm expressionless leader and when he is away from them he is that charming handsome man with his silky raven hair and mysterious bluish black eyes that charm any girl that dare to look directly at them, smiling at children and sweeping girls off their feet. Kuroro grew up in meteor city among killers and heartless assassins never knew what kindness is what decency, what is education but despite all this he grow up into well educated, sophisticated and well mannered man. No one ever know his past or how he grow up to be the man he is now …he only cares about his group forever and ever or someone will change that?...

"Dancho we are prepared "said paku looking at her dancho the handsome man in the long coat "good, time to go "replied kuroro closing his book and getting followed by the rest of the group. there was a huge auction showing a lot of rare master pieces and expensive items, the phantom group's aim is to steal all of those pieces and include them to their huge collection "kortopi make sure you duplicate all the items we want no mistakes "ordered dancho to the short man who nodded in reply and started his work, kuroro stood calmly watching his men and women do their work as usual, killing anyone who dare to stand against them…

The group was leaving after taking what they need ,they had to kill few people across their way ,after they finished and went down the main street , out of nowhere someone hit kuroro with piercing blue eyes it was a small body wearing a long coat and a veil that reveal nothing but deep blue eyes ,kuroro couldn't help but just stare at them "I'm…sorry" came a faint voice then without any warning the small body ran so fast that kuroro couldn't identify anything about it ,kuroro stopped ,turned around and looked to where the person with the captivating blue eyes went or probably ran "dancho is something wrong?" asked paku looking at her dancho "nothing let's keep moving" came the man reply who kept on walking and going back to their hideout …..

Kuroro went to the park and sat at his normal spot ,he was wearing a black suit with a red tie and he hide him tattoo with white bandage .he opened his book and started reading aware of the looks women cast on him and the blushes and giggles that appear and came out of them ,he was engulfed in reading his book until a sweet scent passed by him he looked at the direction and was surprised by a pair of blue eyes he saw yesterday ,it's like he was hypnotized he got up and followed the beautiful girl with blond hair that didn't seem to notice that the mysterious man was following her ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kuroro followed the mysterious beautiful girl into an old book store ,he watched her closely ,she took an old novel which he couldn't identify , walked towards the cashier to pay for the book and that was the time he got to look at her ,small body ,perfect shaped legs ,medium short blond hair ,he skin is as fair as snow ,he didn't get the chance to see her face clearly as she was facing the cashier ,she left the store and walked towards a river she sat down on the grass and began reading her book so quietly ,kuroro kept watching her for while curiosity building up in him but he chose not to make his move now ….

After a while young women came to kuroro and kept chatting and giggling to him he only responded with a smile until he felt the small steps of the young girl who indeed started walking away not paying any attention to the giggles of the girls around her ,he got up fast and followed her until ,unexpectedly ,she slipped on one single stair she didn't see but was caught so fast from her small waist by kuroro who got to see her face for the first time clearly "thank you" came a sweet melodic voice of the girl who hold on kuroro's shoulders and arranged herself "your welcome" replied kuroro after taking his time to look at the girl's face ,indeed she was beautiful ,blue eyes bright as the sky yet there is a hint of grey color in them ,small nose ,red full seductive lips ,a warm smile that was drawn on them "excuse me" said the young girl snapping the handsome man out of his thoughts ,she took his arms off her waist and began walking again only to be stopped by kuroro who hold on to her small hand "would you like to have a drink?" asked kuroro the young beautiful girl who looked at him confused then smiled warmly "I'm sorry but I can't" answered the girl looking at the handsome older man who opened his lips and said "please" said kuroro not leaving her hand ,she thought for a while then answered "sure" she took his hand off of hers and walked with him to a café where she and him ordered iced coffee since it was a hot day "I'm kuroro by the way" said kuroro holding out his hand to the girl who looked at him and smiled "nice meeting you and I'm Angelique " replied Angelique shaking hand with kuroro who smiled charmingly at her "such a beautiful name" said kuroro shaking hands with her , the beautiful Angelique noticed how handsome kuroro was and the fact that he indeed look older than her she also chose to ignore his flirtatious comment about her name "you're a fan of books?" asked kuroro catching the attention of the girl who took a sip of her coffee and answered "yes it's my ultimate passion " ,the waitress came with the bill and couldn't stop staring at the handsome man which Angelique noticed and giggled taking out money but was stopped by kuroro's hands "please it's my treat" said kuroro to the girl who noticed his hands and took her hand back "thank you" the waitress took the money as the two people stood up and left "thank you for the nice time "said Angelique indicating that she must leave " thank you miss Angelique " replied kuroro at the girl who giggled at hearing the 'miss' part "please you seem to be older than me Mr. kuroro " replied the cute girl "I believe I'm so let's just drop the titles shall we Angelique?" asked the sexy man in black saying the girl's name so beautifully "yes we shall kuroro" replied Angelique saying his name back in such a French accent he just adored "well I must take my leave ,nice meeting you "said Angelique turning around and leaving but got stopped again by kuroro's hand "there is an art gallery tomorrow at the 7th district about 4 pm would you do me the honor and escort me?" asked kuroro not knowing what happened to him "an art gallery….sure I will see you there tomorrow, Aurovoir kuroro "replied Angelique leaving the strong dancho with both excitement and curiosity about her "I'm looking forward to it" thought kuroro looking at his hand that touched Angelique's …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kuroro and Angelique became friends quickly they hang out a lot together ,they shared the same interests ,hobbies and passion for books ,literature ,music and science ,Angelique was a student at engineering school specialized in architectural engineering because as she told kuroro it bring out her creative abilities ,she was a very ambitious girl which is rare for girls since most girls dream was to find prince charming but Angelique was different she wants to prove herself yet she was cheerful and smiling all the time ,she was born in France and lived there for a while ,she's 19 years old but she rarely spoke of her family , kuroro really admired the girl so much and liked her company she really understood him and she never asked about his job or who he is ,he wanted to ask her about the day she was running and hit him accidently but he didn't want to interfere ,he always wanted to see her smile it's been over 9 months since they both met and he never felt closer or safer with anyone but her …..

It was Friday and they both agreed on meeting at the new art museum that was opening in York city and he received two invitations and of course his first and most favorable choice is Angelique ,he was waiting by the main door for her wearing a black tux with a dark blue tie he looked amazingly handsome and girls were looking and drooling over the dark poisonous angel who doesn't look like a killer "sorry I'm late " came Angelique voice from behind kuroro who turned around and looked at her ,his eyes widened at the beautiful Angelique who is just breath taking in unearthly way ,she was wearing short blue dress with one sleeve that is loose showing her beautiful white fair shoulders and her blond hair is left loose on her shoulders combed in shiny waves "you look amazing Angelique" said kuroro looking at the girl or probably checking her out then offering his arm for her to take, Angelique took his arms and giggled "and you are such a heart breaker look how many girls are checking you !" replied Angelique giggling at how the handsome man looked at her confused then smiling his warm smile she loved " I have no eyes for them " said kuroro looking at Angelique who chuckled and whispered "Casanova " then left to see the sculptures and the spectacular paintings ,she felt kuroro's arm on her back "beautiful is it not?" Angelique indicated looking at the beautiful painting "yes it is and sad …such suffering "replied kuroro looking at the painting, Angelique noticed the sadness in his dark eyes "yes, we don't want sadness c'mon let's go and watch the other ones!" said Angelique trying to take kuroro out of sadness she saw on his eyes, she grabbed his arm gently and went to watch the rest of the museum

"Such a beautiful night! I really enjoyed it so much!" said Angelique smiling while walking down the calm streets of the dangerous city "indeed how about I take you to dinner now?" asked kuroro smiling at the beautiful smiling girl in front of him "dinner?" she turned and looked at him "yes" answered kuroro smiling at her "alright but don't you have work tomorrow's morning? You told me that" asked Angelique looking at him confused "my work can wait Angelique let's go" answered kuroro taking her hand and walked to the restaurant they both went whenever they go out together. they sat down and started eating the kuroro had something on his mind he wanted to ask but didn't know if he should "say what you have on your mind kuroro" said Angelique reading kuroro's mind who looked at her surprised but she always knew what he was thinking "the other day before we meet at the park was it you who…." Before he could continue "yes it was me who hit you kuroro, I was on a hurry" Angelique continued his sentence for him "and why were you running so fast? And hiding your face?" asked kuroro looking at the girl who was drinking the wine " I…I don't want to talk about that …it was long time ago kuroro…" answered Angelique her blue eyes turned sad which he hated to see "I'm sorry ,let's forget it shall we?" suggested kuroro poking her nose ,she giggled and smiled widely at him….

"thanks for the wonderful time kuroro" said Angelique walking side by side with the handsome man who replied "no thank you for escorting me Angelique "replied kuroro "I must go now it's getting very late" Angelique gave kuroro a hug and ran to her mansion leaving him smiling and wishing that hug would last a little longer, he went back to the hideout as the cruel cold dangerous dancho in the dark coat and ordered the spiders to get ready for the new mission…..


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews please thank you

Chapter 4

Kuroro waited at park the same spot he and Angelique always meet ,for the past 4 days he waited and she never came ,he got really worried especially that the York grand secret auction was about to begin that means the city is full of murders and mafia gangs .but since he is kuroro Lucifer he went to a shop were a friend of hers work and asked for Angelique's address ,he knocked on the door and waited …after 5 minutes he heard faint small steps approaching the door and opening it ,stand before him Angelique in a Chinese dress that has a long slit till her thighs "angelique,where have you been? I was worried about you" said kuroro looking at the beautiful girl whose eyes were dry and look sad than ever "come in kuroro" she went to the living room followed by kuroro who looked around the apartment or more like bent house , he knew that she was rich but from how her apartment look she is very wealthy "here you go" she gave him a cup of cappuccino and sat down across him "I'm sorry I had a lot of things and I couldn't call you "said Angelique not looking at his dark eyes ,kuroro sensed that and got up sitting next to her and putting his forehead on hers "it's ok Angelique "said kuroro loving how beautiful her name sound when he say it " I just want to see that gorgeous smile I love" said kuroro poking her nose with his "you want to tell me what happened?" he asked staring at her oceanic blue eyes " ..No...let's just forget it ok "answered Angelique smiling at kuroro who understood her perfectly and grabbed her arms and hugged her circling his arms around her "I'm here Angelique don't worry" said kuroro trying to calm her and make her feel safe ….Angelique understood his gesture and hugged him back feeling safe "thank you kuroro" replied Angelique closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of kuroro's embrace …..

"I don't want any mistakes ,this auction is very important " said kuroro the dangerous leader of the spiders " everything will go as planned dancho" replied phoenix " have no worries dancho" replied shalnark the handsome cheerful guy "good let's go" ordered their dancho calmly to his spiders ," kurapica be careful please" said gon to his blond friend who smiled and assured him that he will be fine "also watch it because my family is here , and they are dangerous so please be careful" said killua warning his friend about his dangerous family "don't worry I will be fine " replied kurapica smiling at his friends ….

Kuroro got engaged in a fight with the zolydec family the grandfather and his son Silva it was a bloody fight and terribly tough kuroro barely made it live if it wasn't for illumi's call that forced his father to stop his attack ," such a strong man you are " said zeno the older of the zolydec family to the leader of the spiders who smiled lightly at them but before he could speak illumi came in through the dust " father my sister is in the area we have to find her before they do " informed illumi his father who suddenly looked alarmed " we will split let's go and find her " ordered Silva his son who disappeared to find his sister , kuroro who stayed in his place feeling curious about the fact that there is a girl in the huge zolydec family and how he never knew of her " until next time then young man" said zeno before leaving kuroro who got up tearing his shirt " I can locate her place with my nen" suggested kuroro grabbing the attention of her grandfather "how?" he asked " if any of you have a part of her nen I can find her " answered kuroro "I do" came the reply from illumi , kuroro located her place and they all ran to where she is they didn't find her but they found a dangerous mafia gang they fought and kuroro fought with them until he felt the nen presence of the zolydec girl he left and went there and faced one of those mafia he fought him and killed him mercilessly "kuroro…." Came a shaken voice from behind him, a voice he could never mistake "angelique..."stated kuroro turning back to be faced by the young woman, she saw him kill that man in cold blood "who…are you?" asked Angelique with a terrified tone "Angelique thank God your okay my sister!" came illumi's voice as he appeared in the room "sister…." Whispered kuroro unable to believe that she is a zolydec and she is unable to believe how he killed that man…."I'm kuroro Lucifer the leader of the phantom group" answered kuroro knowing how what he and Angelique had ended at that moment…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angelique remembered how kuroro killed that man ,how cold and emotionless his face looked , how easy it was for him ,tears fell without any control and rolled on her cheeks ,no matter how many times she wipe them it kept on going on and increasing , she couldn't believe that she fell a prey for him but…he looked shocked when he found out that she is a zolydec .Angelique wiped her tears quickly when she heard the door open and her brother illumi walked in " can I talk to you?" asked the tall handsome man to his sister who stayed calm and didn't give him a reply ,he sat down at the end of her bed " I didn't know that you and kuroro Lucifer know each other" said illumi trying to speak with his sister whose eyes were puffy and red from crying but she looked up at him and spoke " we don't. And you don't have the right to integrate me and get the bloody hell out of here" snapped Angelique at her brother .her relation with her family was bad she hated the fact that all of them are assassins and professional killers for the one who pay more. When she turned 9 she was aware of this since she got trained hardly as every single zolydec been trained...so she left back to france to stay with her mother since her step mother was a total ….well you know what I mean anyway her father and grandfather tried pursading her to come back but it was useless …..

Angelique took her purse and rode her car just to be stopped by her father "where are you going?" asked Silva his daughter who looked at him "anywhere where there is no murders and assassins exist "she answered and drove her car fast outside the huge gates of the huge mansion, and back to York city to meet her younger brother killua."killua you're ok?" asked gon his best friend who looked at him "I'm ok" replied killua as his phone rang he answered it and nodded twice then got up "where are you going killua?" asked kurapica the young guy who looked really nervous "I'm meeting my sister in 5 minutes "replied killua "you have a sister?" asked leorio amazed at the new information they all found out .the four friends got out to meet killua's sister .a red Ferrari stopped in front of them and Angelique got out of it wearing a black short dress with high heels "please tell me that that hottie is not your sister " whispered leorio to killua who glared at him ,gon blushed or more like turned into a big spiky tomato and kurapica just looked at her and how beautiful she looked ..Her eyes just stole his attention the moment he looked at them "guys this is my sister, my older sister Angelique "said killua glaring at his 3 friends and introducing his sister who smiled lightly "nice meeting you all "said Angelique. Angelique was not in the mood to meet anyone so after 20 minutes she excused herself after telling killua that she is leaving back to France tomorrow's morning ….

Kuroro was sitting on a rock by the sea missing Angelique …missing her smile that brighten his day then whenever he remember the look on her face when she saw him killing that man…..and the fact when he knew that she is a zolydec …they were enemies and best friends…such contradictions…but what he knew that everything was over…kuroro went back to the hideout and into his room to get some rest ,he received a phone call that made his eyes widen…"leaving? Angelique?"thought kuroro then closed the phone got out of the hideout and head towards the airport …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The flight to Australia will depart in…" Angelique got up and went towards the departing gate but before going in she felt a weird aura, or more like kuroro's aura, Angelique walked quickly and ordered the gate to be closed after quickly stopping kuroro's from following her, as for kuroro he felt her aura and tracked quickly his eyes only saw her hair flew after her and the gates being closed "Angelique…." Thought kuroro standing in front of the closed gate trying to find a way to stop her from leaving but …..He couldn't….

It's been months and months and Angelique tried her best to forget kuroro and it worked…well not all the time but she did forget him during her college ,she was too busy to think about him ,lucky for her right?...,as for kuroro he was that cold merciless killer but whenever he remember her he forget his anger …his attempt to destroy the society that made him the man he is now ….he missed their time together….he missed her….and he was sure that she hate him now…

It was Angelique's birthday , she wanted it to be simple ,just her friends with her and have some fun , as usual her friends called her that morning and also her family not to forget her mother who begged her to go home and spend her special day with her but as usual Angelique apologized and told her that she is studying for her exams and have no time to come over from England , it was a normal day she got sms and gifts but before midnight she was sitting on her couch after spending her long day with her friends , the door bell rang it was late and it's not usual for anyone to come at this time she got up and went to the door , opening it slowly but she found no one there ,instead she found a red silk box wrapped in black ribbon , Angelique looked around to make sure no one is there , she took the box and closed the door of her penthouse and sat down back at her couch , she found her name written in black in the most beautiful way she ever saw ,she unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box ,her eyes widened when she saw the most beautiful necklace in a shape of a tear drop…black tear drop, it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw and inside the box there was a red rose it's steam wrapped in a silk black ribbon with a small note that say " happy birthday my Angelique " Angelique read it and her memory was so active that it remembered the only one who write her name that way…..kuroro…."how did he find me?" Angelique asked herself unable to know how he found her or why he sent her that …or how did he remember her birthday….Angelique smelled the rose ….she was scared….don't know what to do …but she knew one thing if he tried hurting her, she will defend herself in whatever means necessary ….Angelique smelled the rose once again and that smell reminded her of the kuroro she knew..or kuroro she thought she knew….the nice gentleman …the human being….not that monster who kill people for the sake of money….revenge of society….pleasure of seeing fear in his victim's eyes…..at those thoughts a single tear fell from her eyes and on the red rose in her hand….


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews

Nispedana : aw thank you so much for the constructive review I appreciate your opinion and advice, I really hope you like the rest of it and please tell me what you think of the rest.

Guest: I'm sorry for the confusion, but they do look a little alike, hope you like the rest thank you

Guest: aw I corrected the characters, thank you

Chapter 7

It's been over a year after the unfortunate events between Angelique and kuroro, Angelique moved on with her life, she remembered from time to time but she kept on ignoring those thoughts and memories no matter how beautiful they were.

As for kuroro he leaded the phantom group as he had done before, but he could never forget Angelique, he already knew that he and Angelique could never talk again, but kuroro being the stubborn leader of the spiders, could never give up especially on someone like her. Angelique was different, he never shows any interest in any one but he just can't get her off of his mind, no matter how long it had been.

Angelique entered the section waiting for the lecture to begin ,when unexpectedly the dean came in " students , there has been a slight change in this year's teaching staff , a new professor joined our staff and he will be teaching you " said the dean in a stern tone as he introduced the new professor , a young man with black silky hair ,pair of dark sexy eyes ,pale skin , tall , very handsome and young for a teacher came into the class wearing a pair of frameless glasses "this is professor kuroro rekuiemu , please welcome him" ordered the dean ,all the girls started whispering and giggling about the handsome dean except for Angelique whose eyes widened in horror when she heard the new professor's name , she quickly looked up from her book ,only to be welcomed by the same pair mysterious eyes she saw a year ago "you have got to be kidding me…." She whispered to herself.

Kuroro's eyes met Angelique's deep blue eyes when she looked from her book, he smiled warmly at her but she just looked away "is that so?" thought kuroro "nice meeting you, consider me your teacher and your friend, if you need any advice I will be in my office, now shall we start?" said kuroro adjusting his glasses, casting a glance at Angelique then started teaching.

At the end of the day Angelique grabbed her books and went towards her car but her arm got grabbed and dragged into a room "what the…." Angelique yelled but stopped when she found a pair of black eyes staring into her blue ones "you…" Angelique tried to say but kuroro smiled gently "you don't look happy to see me" indicated kuroro tucking her hair behind her ear; Angelique shoved his hand and took a step back "what the hell are you doing here? There is nothing you can steal here " Angelique said her face filled with anger , kuroro smiled and brushed his hair backward " I will take that as a no " replied kuroro looking at her through his glasses , Angelique looked at him ,so pissed ,she pushed him back and opened the door but before going out she turned to the handsome man " try coming close to me again and I swear you will regret it badly ..Professor "said the young blonde closing the door behind her.

Kuroro got to his house and went in, he sat down taking his fake glasses off, he rested his head "Angelique for how long will you ignore me?..." whispered kuroro, he had to admit that he was happy to see her even if she yelled at him and threatened him…..she look cute when she is angry, kuroro chuckled "you have always been adorable in your own way Angelique …..That's why it's hard to move on and just give up on you ….is not an option…I learned to fight for what I want…." Said kuroro looking at the sunset through the huge glass window.

Next day, Angelique got up early and took a quick shower, she wore her clothes a dark pair of skinny jeans, a blue shoulder loose top and a pair of black leather high heels boots. She took her bag and books and drove quickly to her college.

Angelique entered the class and took her usual seat next to her friend jack " good morning angel " said Jake giving her usual star bucks coffee "thanks , you're a life saver " she replied taking her coffee and smiling at the handsome boy with blonde hair and a deep hazel eyes "I know " he said smiling cheekily at the beautiful girl next to him , suddenly the girls started giggling and blushing , Angelique and Jake turned towards the door and found kuroro coming in with couple of boys carrying papers .

"Good morning students, I'm giving you a quiz to know your level and method of thinking "said kuroro taking the papers and walking to give each student his paper, he came to Angelique's and Jake desk, he found them chatting and Angelique giggling. he kept his calm face but inside was frowning , " this is your paper Mr. Andrew " said kuroro handing Jake his paper , Jake took it and looked at him giving him a slight smile "angel your turn " said Jake grabbing the attention of the girl , Angelique turned to him then looked at kuroro ,she kept her cold face " this is your pa…." Angelique grabbed it from him without any word.

Kuroro smiled at how she treated him then his smile turned into a very small frown when he remembered how her friend called her "angel…" he shoved this thought and continued teaching the class. As for Angelique she listened to what the professor was saying, ignoring his glances like she never knew him before …

Kuroro finished his lecture for the day and went to his car , on his way he saw Angelique , he went closer to her ear " would you like a ride home?" he asked , the young blonde turned quickly , she frowned when she saw him , she ignored him and went to her car " what a weird guy you are…" she thought , getting into her car , she sighed deeply and massaged her neck ,her hand touched the black tear necklace she was wearing , she remembered when kuroro sent her that thing on her birthday but for someone reason she still have it on , she started the engine and drove fast trying to forget him.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews

5511narusaku4eva : aw thank you so much, of course he is handsome! Way too handsome! Thank you for your review and hope you like this chapter

Chapter 8

Angelique wrote down notes as usual but what amazed her that how brilliant kuroro was , I mean architectural engineering is not easy at all and he seemed to know all about its history not to mention his killing charm and how he affected the female students in his class , they were practically drooling whenever he passes .

as for kuroro his mind has always been and will always be occupied by the cruel angel he accidently corrupted and led her to hate him , but what gave him a very slight hope that she hasn't killed him like any of her family member would have done but yet again she wasn't like any of them . Angelique was different from any of those murders he knew , she was mysterious , beautiful , charming , attractive in a deadly way and she showed him the childish side of her that he adores more than air itself ,but how can he win her back….?

The lecture ended as the class stopped answering their quiz, kuroro looked through his glasses and spoke "time's up, please leave your papers on my desk on your way out and Miss Zolydec please bring the papers to my office "said kuroro looking back at his book. Angelique looked from her paper toward the man she wanted so much to strangle "please tell me you're kidding…" whispered Angelique, her friend Jake turned to her and patted her shoulder "want me to go instead?" he asked, Angelique sighed "no need, I will go "she answered smiling at her friend "well I will bring you coffee and wait for you at the university café "said Jake poking her nose and leaving.

Angelique carried the papers and went to kuroro's office; she knocked as a gentle "come in" was said. she entered the room and put them on the front desk and headed toward the door "I haven't told you to leave yet miss zolydec "said kuroro who turned to her direction, Angelique stopped in her place and sighed, trying it suppress her anger "what else do you want professor?" she asked in a lethal tone, when she turned around she was greeted by kuroro's deep black orbs.

Kuroro pushed her to the wall as he put both of his arms on the wall trapping her between them "angel….my dear pure angel….so cruel to me" whispered kuroro trying to softened the tough girl between his arms "if you want to keep those arms I suggest you move them before I dismember them" warned Angelique her blue eyes are turning very cold, kuroro chuckled and thumbed her fair skin "why are you so cruel to me? You don't even want to listen to me" he whispered again his eyes showing emotions that only visible to her and no one else.

Angelique eyes shot with pain "why? You want to know why? You're a killer! A murder! A hit man! You like to avenge everyone even if they innocent! And your only excuse what you have been through! Maybe I don't know what you have been through but killing people and stealing won't satisfy you!" Angelique yelled as her crystal blue eyes started forming tears "I pity you…..to live such life….it's…" kuroro grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly burring his face into her blonde hair "then you showed up…..and I thought that God was finally making it up for me…having you in my life was….you gave me a feeling ..You actually gave me feelings …..angel…I.." kuroro said but Angelique pushed him gently "you lied to me and never told me who you were …yes I did the same but I'm not related to my family ….I don't live with them and I'm not proud to be from them but…..I do my best to be me and be good…not rebel on the current situation …..kuroro stop lying….if you really had feelings you wouldn't have killed that man back in the hotel…you wouldn't have come here and stalked me ….kuroro or more like professor kuroro I don't want to hear it anymore…please …enough "Angelique took his arms off her waist gently and left the office leaving kuroro staring at the same spot she was standing in.

Angelique entered her house feeling tired, sad and another feeling she can't identify. She took off her shoes and laid down on the couch suddenly tears started streaming down her cheeks, what she said to kuroro was harsh but true, but she also felt how hard it must be to have a very unfair life, as much as she wanted to believe him when he said that she might be the helping hand he has been waiting for as much as she was afraid of him …..

Kuroro sat down by the sea looking at the breaking waves , what Angelique said was very true and he knows that but he dedicated his whole life and being for the sake of the phantoms , they all dedicated their worthless lives to avenge the cruel society but Angelique was one of that society, can he harm her? …he could never imagine it .but there is something about her that urge him to keep going after her and fight even harder to win her , she is the angel he has been waiting for to take him from the dark side but he could see the hate in her eyes , the fear and sympathy…..

Next day kuroro entered his class planning on playing very cool with Angelique "good morning class "he said sternly as he turned around to face them and his eyes automatically spotted Angelique's vacant seat "where is she?" he asked himself as he started recording presence "Angelique zolydec?" he asked but no answer, "she didn't come today professor as well as Jake boshard "said a girl sitting in front of kuroro. He smiled at her and wrote something down.

It's been a week and Angelique hasn't showed up not even once , Jake came after a couple of days and when he asked him " she is sick and needed to rest , I already told the dean and he approved " replied Jake annoyance is showing in his gentle voice . So kuroro decided to visit her but how will she greet him? Kuroro expect a bloody greeting but he still wish for the best...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kuroro rang the bell couple of times until he heard faint footsteps coming to the door, Angelique opened the door and looked at Kuroro " what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him with weak bluish grey eyes "what a way to say good to see you " replied Kuroro " answer the question " she ordered with a terribly weak voice " I'm your professor so be nice " replied Kuroro coldly making the young girl frown …..

Angelique sat down looking suspesiously at the professional killer in front of her , since he decided not to answer her question she ignored him and got up to make some tea to herself and him of course not that she wants to but it's a must . she filled the pot with what and just when she was about to plug it to the electricity she felt a hand on her back and warm breath close to her soft tender neck " you're tired, let me do it " whispered the charming man into her ears "right, sure I'm going to let an assassin make me tea " she shot back, pushing his hand away and kept making the tea. As for Kuroro he simply smiled and went back to the couch and sat down, he started looking around the place ….he found pictures of her with her friends, also he found a guitar nearby, music, laptop, and a huge library full of books …

Angelique served the tea and sat down " that night…why didn't you tell before who were you?" she asked looking at her cup not facing him. Kuroro looked at her his eyes show no emotions "it's quite tough to be me, not easy for anyone to understand. that's why I tend to par compliment my life " he answered as he closed his eyes and smiled " on the other hand to be a the daughter of such family is also surprising Angelique…" doesn't mean I belong to them neither I'm one of them" she said as sadness filled her wide blue eyes "I think it's better if you will leave " she said as she looked up at him " please". Kuroro got up and headed towards her and gently kissed forehead "never in my life …had I got anything easily …I know we are different …but not that much….."He whispered and then quietly left her house, leaving the young blonde to her thoughts …

After a couple of days Angelique started going to college again to catch up with what she missed , as she read through her book , Kuroro or more likely professor Kuroro walked in " good morning class , please let's start " as he kept explaining , she wrote everything down , for sure she missed a lot and she wasn't happy about it " miss Angelique " Kuroro called at her when she was leaving " be in my office in 30 minutes "he ordered and left " something wrong?" asked Jake the beautiful blonde who shook her head " I don't know"

Angelique knocked and walked in " professor " she called " come in" came the response " what is it ?" she asked looking at him as he looked through his papers " you missed a lot of important lectures and you must make it up " he said quietly as he kept looking at the papers " I know that and I'm starting tonight " she replied " that won't do , I will help make up and be ready for the exam" he said as he looked up at her and smiled cheerfully , Angelique looked at him and said something in French that he couldn't hear...

Indeed Kuroro helped her with her lessons and gave her all the notes she needed , to be honest she had to admit he was an excellent teacher ,how ...she couldn't possibly know but what matters that she is back on track thanks to him " and that would be all" said Kuroro after writing his last note , he looked from his notebook and at Angelique who fell asleep on the desk with her hair hiding her face , Kuroro chuckled and got up , then carried gently and put her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her little fragile body "exquisite " he whispered as he looked at her white Angelique face ...so soft ...her lips so red ...her hair resting around her like grains of gold and just that moment she sighed in her sleep making him smile unconsciously" so tempting zoldyec " he whispered as he leaned close and planted a kiss on her warm soft lips ...

Kuroro walked back to his house and sat down on his chair "I wish I could be a whole different person but I can't "he thought as he walked out of his house and back to the layer to meet the genie ryodan to plan the new robbery


End file.
